


【Delirious受向】十五題挑戰（小片段）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Bottom！Delirious, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>＊慢慢完成朋友出給我的十五題，基本上是D受向的少字數片段</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 馬桶上的血跡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：Vanoss發現他的馬桶上有血

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊GTA AU  
> ＊VD向注意  
> ＊微R

以一個黑幫來說，Vanoss很注重自家整潔，所以從不像電視上的劇情，將人拖到辦公室裡槍殺，而且說實話，那樣清潔起來超級麻煩，味道也難以散去，廁所是類似的道理，尤其當他在專心拉屎的時候，可不想被曾經有屍體的地板影響，更別說在死過人的浴缸洗澡。

當他在馬桶上發現血跡的時候，下意識感到震驚，想想後又恢復冷靜，隨手抽了幾張面紙，仔細抹掉紅色的痕跡，處理完垃圾後，慢慢走到旁邊，拉開藍色的浴簾，露出窩在浴缸裡頭的人。

「塔－答！」摀著腹部的Delirious說著，藍色的眼睛彎成一個好笑的弧度，「你抓到我了！」小丑接著發出招牌笑聲，但站在他面前的Vanoss揚起一邊眉毛，滿臉不悅的蹲下，撥開對方橫著的手，指尖沾上仍在流出的血液。

「他媽的離開我的浴缸，你這神經病。」用惡狠狠的語氣說完，Vanoss伸手將人給扶起來，讓Delirious顫抖的手抓著他，腳步不穩的跨出浴缸，那張畫著小丑妝的臉滿是冷汗，疼痛的嘶聲溢出唇齒間。

Vanoss帶對方回自己房間，將傷患粗暴得推到床上，然後煩躁的東翻西找，整齊的房間瞬間一團混亂，不久後他終於找到一個醫藥箱，急忙回到床邊跪下，喘著氣的Delirious微微撐開眼皮，看見是Vanoss後又放鬆。

其實他並不擅於治療人，殺人還比較在行，但這不是Delirious初次突然現身，渾身是傷的躲在他的浴室，弄得到處都是血跡，有些甚至還是別人的，不過Vanoss難得沒怎麼追究，多半只有咬牙切齒的替鬧事者處理傷口。

這次的傷痕挺深，附近還有大大小小的不同痕跡，Vanoss簡單的包紮幾下後，還是決定打電話求救，他想Delirious應該是遇到一夥人，雖然有過先例，但從前的這種時候，Delirious還是能跟他說說笑笑的。

現在不知好歹的殺人魔雙眼緊閉，顫抖的嘴唇發紫，嘴裡呢喃著沒人聽得懂的話，看起來已經意識不清，有些疲倦的Vanoss坐到地上，伸出還帶著血跡的手，碰了碰Delirious的額角，補上幾抹淡淡的暗紅。

唯有此刻Delirious才會停留，他也曾經在Vanoss身邊駐足過，「我想要在這裡幹出點什麼。」聽著明明狂妄又稚氣，但是當年他這樣表示時，站在他面前的Delirious笑笑，然後對他說好。

Delirious確實遵守他的承諾，只是當他們遇上一群同伴，終於能在洛聖都得到一席之地後，神秘的殺手卻逐漸消失蹤跡，除非他願意，或是像這樣傷痕累累的出現，不然Vanoss怎麼樣都找不到他。

不論Vanoss再怎麼暗示，手臂扣得再緊，甚至用盡方法鎖起Delirious，他總是會離開，留Vanoss在空蕩蕩的床上醒來，對著冰涼的空位發怒，他不曉得Delirious那顆怪腦袋到底裝什麼，怎麼想破頭都是一無所獲。

他一點都不喜歡這種感覺，彷彿是要活生生剝離他的皮肉，每一天都膽戰心驚的度過，不是為了自己的生命，而是一頭自己抓不住的野獸，外頭如此險惡，他心愛的寵物竟在外遊蕩。

「是誰幹的？」等到醫生走後，Vanoss不顧蔓延的血跡，重新爬上床鋪側躺著，鼻尖碰上白色的後頸，低聲問著呼吸舒緩過來的Delirious，「不關你的一點屁事。」即使仍有些虛弱，Delirious還是帶有諷刺的說道。

聽見回答之後，Vanoss將手臂跨過Delirious的腰側，手指走過起伏的肌肉，輕輕覆上紗布掩著的地方，指腹緩慢的出力按壓，「我再問一次，是誰幹的？」一點又一點往下，再漸漸鬆開，繞著裂口的形狀打圈。

儘管緊皺眉頭，齒縫間也流瀉出呻吟，Delirious堅持的搖搖頭，濕漉漉的髮尾搔過Vanoss的臉，在後方的Vanoss嘆了口氣，不顧對方無力的掙扎，移動自己的手掌，探入Delirious的褲子裡。

被握住的同時，Delirious弓起背，因而擠壓到自己的傷口，疼得他倒抽一口氣，張口卻喊不出一個字，Vanoss 又咬著他的肩膀，他根本無法動彈，只能發出陣陣的低喘，感覺身後的人隔著衣物，有一下沒一下的頂他。

懷裡的人縮起更多的身體，讓Vanoss不禁興奮，他不記得Delirious說了什麼，但第一次的那道血跡，深深刻在他的腦海，當時Delirious的睫毛上全是水珠，因為疼痛而蓄滿淚水的藍眼睛望著他，骨節分明的手指緊揪著所及的衣料。

他們之間不健康，可Vanoss早已不追求普通的生活，他們都是如此喜歡疼痛，承受或賦予的都同等，也只成立在彼此身上。

所以他才會在意，有些東西Vanoss可以當沒看見，有些東西則唯有他能給，他也是害怕著，當鮮血流盡的那刻，Delirious將再也無法逃跑，然而若那不是出於他手的話，他相信自己肯定會失去理智。

最後Delirious依舊什麼都沒說，他癱軟在床上乾淨的一側，意識迷迷糊糊之中，Vanoss似乎用力的吻過他，在模糊的身影消失後，他只聽見對方起身打電話，朝Cartoonz陣陣的低吼，但他知道Vanoss一定會找出犯罪者是誰，再怎麼掙扎都是一樣結果，所以他乾脆放棄的閉上眼睛。


	2. 反摺的襯衫袖子與皮帶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：晚睡小隊決定要來見個面

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊OD向  
> ＊微R

一開始是Luke在skype裡提議的，他一向是個懂得如何享受人生的人，也愛往外跑，不論是出國遊歷，還是尋找一片美麗的天空，不像Johnathan基本上是見光死，要找他出門得先等天黑，他才會幽幽的從床上爬起來，半死不活的讓Luke拖他出門吃飯跟看電影。

「你覺得呢，Delirious？」Luke問著一直默不作聲的人，對方從開啟這個話題後就不太講話，不像Bryce幾乎是馬上點頭說好，沒有跟他們開視訊，都能想像出他瞪大眼睛的樣子，跟當年的Marcel相似，興奮得期待能看Jonathan的真面目。

「嗯？喔，什麼時候？」當殺手終於將Ryan的角色掛上鉤子後，Jonathan在對方的粗話中冷淡的回應，這讓Luke多少有點擔心，雖然他們相識已久，不過有時Jonathan複雜的小心思，如果他沒有透露的話，Luke仍難以曉得。

不過這件事就這樣定了，他們決定聚集到Jonathan家附近的餐廳，聽起來簡單，卻也是個大工程，「千里迢迢就為了吃一頓飯！」窩在沙發裡的Jonathan如是說，手裡還拿著已經不知空掉多久的啤酒罐。

「所以趕快抬起你他媽的屁股，別讓你的朋友們等！」老早就到Jonathan家的Luke搖搖頭，他有預測到Jonathan可能會這樣，倒也非厭惡人群或不正常，只是對於要面對自己的朋友，因而感到緊張。

這就是他早來許多的原因之一，能給予Jonathan足夠的時間調適，又不失去督促的效用，Luke坐在沙發的另一邊，陪他的朋友看完最後一集的影集，然後邊刷推特，邊等著對方整理好自己，洗去一身的熱汗跟酒味，換上乾淨的衣物出門。

他們先去載了Ryan跟Bryce，已經會合的兩個人站在路邊，正對著Bryce的手機指指點點，看起來像一對年輕的父子在談笑，「欸！那邊打情罵俏的情侶，」Luke搖下車窗後喊道，「要不要搭個便車？」

「我們上了陌生怪叔叔的車，不曉得好心的先生會把我們賣去哪裡？」率先跳上後座的Bryce笑嘻嘻的說，「選Bryce！他比較年輕，還有比較貴的保險！」打過招呼的Ryan關上車門，不忘以出賣他們最年輕的伙伴開場。

「我不太確定，」在副駕駛座的Jonathan轉過頭，對另外兩個人故意皺起眉頭，「Bryce說不定很難使用！」所有人都不明所以的笑了起來，包括Bryce也一邊問「你是要把我用在哪」也一邊捧著肚子發笑。

想不出答案的Jonathan轉過頭，聽Ryan隨便接著編的人口販賣故事，到目前為止都相安無事，開著車的Luke瞥往Jonathan，又安心的轉回去注意路況，「Bryce，你他媽再說我朋友是怪叔叔一次看看。」他說道，弄得旁邊的Jonathan發出一句「什麼」。

他們像在網路上一樣談笑，互相開著對方跟自己的玩笑，彷彿他們還窩在電腦前，邊綠影片邊悠閒的玩鬧，Jonathan不自覺是一陣安心，他無意間看了眼後照鏡，定格在罵著Bryce是屎王的Ryan臉上。

注意到那股視線的Ryan抬起眼睛，他們對望了幾秒，卻久得像時間失去意義，身邊的風景緩慢流過，都已成了消逝的瞬間，他回應給Jonathan一個笑臉，讓對方馬上收回目光，縮了縮身體，想擺脫掉莫名的心虛感。

傍晚的氣溫稍低，車裡的冷氣也夠強，但Jonathan還是感覺一股躁熱，心愛的外套早被扔開，拉拉T恤的領口當然沒什麼效，而該死的Ryan竟然穿得了襯衫，袖子反摺在他的手肘下，露出一節前臂。

Jonathan咬咬口腔的內壁，嚥下多餘的唾液，他記得這個，熟悉的氣息逐漸浮現，他附和幾句玩笑話，裝作很自然的模樣，腦海中卻抵不住甦醒的回憶，他的視線無法克制的往後偷瞧。

這時Ryan剛好動幾下身體，調整自己的坐姿，腰間皮帶的金屬扣環碰撞，刺激著Jonathan的耳膜，一陣雞皮疙瘩起來，他絞絞自己的手指，暗罵表情絲毫沒動搖的Ryan，隨即又說服自己只是多心。

Luke似乎有注意到Jonathan的古怪，但一時間想不出是哪裡出錯，便先當作沒事，Jonathan也從未跟對方提過那件事，說實話是他怎麼敢？Ryan又在他身後弄出那個聲音，他沒忍住的震了一下，好似炙熱的鼻息還在他的耳邊。

「我不想傷害你，」沙啞的嗓音傳入耳道，掀起一陣波灡，伴隨著皮帶被解開的聲響，在Jonathan的臉旁邊，是那隻粗壯的手臂，還有反摺起來的襯衫袖口，「但我需要你聽話，好嗎……」姆指上下磨搓他的面頰，像是在安撫一隻小動物。

皮帶稍硬的邊緣滑過，在他光裸的臀部留下線條，「老天，」Jonathan的全身顫慄，吐出斷斷續續的喘息，「好、好的……」額頭貼著牆面，感受精緻的牛皮纏繞住他的手腕，順從得打開自己的雙腿。

「你想要嗎？」那句話就像咒語，Jonathan將眼睛移開，湯裡面那張呆愣的臉瞬間消失，他轉過頭看著旁邊的Ryan，還有那根伸過來的叉子，他的腦袋有些暈呼呼的，重複著同樣的語句，讓他乖乖張開嘴，咬掉那塊帶血的牛肉。

粗暴的咀嚼聲在沉默裡聽來格外響亮，坐在對面的Bryce闔不攏嘴，手裡的漢堡汁水四濺，快被他的手指掐得四分五裂， Luke則咳了幾聲，還是吞不掉嘴裡的生菜，「看什麼？」沒反應過來的Jonathan問道，不過都沒人敢回答。

本來也有些驚訝的Ryan收回手，盡快開啟一個新的話題，很快轉移掉所有人的注意力，直到晚餐結束前，另外兩個人始終沒發現，他的手臂時常有意無意的蹭過Jonathan的，並偷偷藏在底下，時不時捏捏對方的膝蓋。

總體來說是段愉快的時間，吃飽後在附近逛逛，也是迎接休息的時候，反正難得來到異地，Ryan和Bryce都會再停留一陣子，「我可以先送你們倆回飯店。」所有人上車後，Luke好心的說道，不過旁邊的Jonathan倒是「嗯？」了一聲。

「Ohm今天要待在我家，」Jonathan平靜的說道，然後扭過頭對著Ryan咧開嘴笑，「你不是很想看看那個？」後座放下手機的Ryan點點頭，並在補一句說他很期待後，朝著對方眨眨眼睛。

旁邊也很想去一探Jonathan家究竟的Bryce沒錯過這幕，硬生生把到嘴邊的話關起來，識相的跟Luke一起閉上嘴。


End file.
